


Alone on Christmas

by DragonLady2015



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, Letadrieneat2k16, Minor cursing, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady2015/pseuds/DragonLady2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette hears Adrien's father will be away for Christmas, and her parents insist she invite him to spend the holiday with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (A) Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a month now, so I wrote it up for my 300 follower mark on Tumblr. Enjoy.

“Marinette? You’ve barely touched your food. Is something wrong?”

Marinette looked up at her mother’s concerned face, giving a forced smile and opening her mouth to answer. Pausing a moment, she sighed and gave up on her excuse, grin fading into a worried look of her own. 

“It’s just.. I was talking to Adrien today in class and, well, turns out his father is going to Milan for a fashion event over christmas vacation. He said it wasn’t the first time he’s been away, but, I hate to think of him all alone in that big house. Over Christmas especially.”

Sabine frowned, looking up at her husband. Returning her troubled look, Tom scooped a second helping of peas onto his plate and looked to his daughter.

“Well, why don’t you have him come over?” He asked offhandedly, as though it were obvious. Freezing almost violently, Marinette looked up tentatively between her parents. 

“Would… would that be okay?” She asked tentatively. Sabine smiled and placed a hand over Mari’s, drawing her attention.

“Of course. We always have more food than we can eat. Lord knows that boy’s probably not getting enough to eat. And we have that extra stocking we keep around in case your aunt stops by.” He recalled with a smile. Sabine nodded in agreement.

“It’s not like we don’t have space for him, it’s always just the three of us. And the thought of that poor boy being alone for christmas... It breaks my heart.” She stated, patting Marinette’s hand with a soft grin. “It couldn’t hurt to ask. At least let him know our door is open.” 

Marinette blushed lightly, but nodded, earning a pair of bright smiles from both of her parents.

~~~~~~~

Later that night, Marinette sat on her bed, light blue yarn passing through her knitting needles to a rapid tempo of clicks. Tikki rested beside her, already asleep in the glove she’d finished the previous night.

Invite Adrien to christmas? 

On the one hand, it made sense. Adrien would be alone otherwise, which was something none of them wanted. Adrien was her friend, someone she cared about despite her inability to hold a proper conversation with him. Her parents were okay with it, which was incredibly cool of them. And it wasn’t like it would be the first time Adrien had come over. 

Really, the only downside was actually having to talk to him. She’d love to have him come spend time with her and her family. It was just a matter of having to interact with him like a normal human being and not scream or faint or embarrass herself in any way. Really, if it weren’t for that, she’d be perfectly fine. 

With a groan of frustration, she set her knitting aside, scrubbing her face with her hands. Tikki hummed at the interruption of her sleep, looking up at her holder, with tired yet fond eyes.

“Marinette?”

The dark-haired girl looked up in surprise, sighing and giving an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry, Tikki. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Marinette stood, stretching her arms over her head and moving to change into her pyjamas.

“It’s fine.” The Kwami assured, giving a smile as she slipped out of the glove. With a jump, she floated toward the window, watching the snow fall. “Nervous about talking to Adrien?”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.” Marinette pleaded, pulling a massive black and green tee shirt over her head. Tikki giggled and shook her head.

“I don’t get what you’re so worried about. Adrien is your friend. Just treat him like one.”

“Easier said than done.” She muttered, leaning beside her window to watch with the Kwami. 

“Who knows? Maybe this’ll make things easier! You can’t hang out with Alya and Nino with you all the time. Some one-on-one time will help you connect better.”

“It’s not really one-on-one if my parents are there the whole night, Tikki.”

“They’ll probably let you get some alone time with him. They will if they want grandchildren, anyway.” 

“T-Tikki!” Marinette shouted, positively scandalized at her friend’s teasing. The tiny red goddess giggled, muffling the sound with her paws. Mari huffed, turning to put away her nearly-completed knitting, the much-too-big Chat Noir shirt billowing out behind her as she moved. Tikki launched herself into the air again, turning off the light as Marinette got into bed and threw the blankets over herself. Returning to her side, Tikki placed a paw on Mari’s face.

“You know I’m just messing with you, Mari. I’m sure Adrien will be thrilled at the invitation. I doubt he wants to spend christmas alone any more than you want to let him.” She assured. Mari sighed, helping her back into the finished glove.

“I hope you’re right, Tikki. I really do.”


	2. My Only Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is determined. Adrien is flattered, and... nervous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping the chapters will keep getting longer. I'm thinking this'll end up about five chapters, but I'm not putting that in the description because I'm not sure. Just a heads up. Expect at least five.

Mari bit her lip, tapping her pencil eraser against her book as she watched the clock. Five more minutes... she hummed to herself. Her eyes darted to Adrien, who looked far less eager than she was for the bell to ring. Though, she could understand why.

While she was glad she had such cool, understanding parents, she was starting to regret her decision to tell them at all.

She had tried for the past of the week to find opportunity to ask, but things kept getting in the way, and she kept fumbling and ruining everything, over and over. 

Now, it was Friday, three minutes before the bell rang, and she still hadn’t asked him. She checked the clock.

_Merde._

Two minutes.

She did her best to pay attention to Mme Bustier and not burn a hole in the back of Adrien’s head with her eyes. Mentally pepping herself up, she almost missed it when the teacher let them leave a full minute early. She stood quickly, dumping her books into her bag as Adrien and Nino confirmed their plans to go snowboarding the day after christmas. Then he was walking away - _he was walking away!_

Tripping over her desk, Marinette barely caught herself, pure determination seeming to keep her off the floor as she hurried after him. Alya gave her a thumbs up, which she briefly returned with a nervous grin before pushing through the crowd, finally spotting him again near the top of the main staircase.

“A-Adrien!”

Marinette repressed a sigh of relief when she saw Adrien turn. He’d heard her. The gods had smiled on her. 

Except now she actually had to make conversation.

“Hey, Marinette. What’s up? Any plans for the holiday?”

_Fuck. System Rebooting…_

Marinette paused, freezing for a moment before forcing herself to loosen up, lips curving into a tiny smile. Good. That was manageable. A small, natural smile.

“Nothing big. Just spending the week with my parents. Alya wants to get together, but we don’t have any solid plans yet.” she stated, giving him a small smile. Adrien grinned at that, but his own smile dimmed a touch a moment later. Noticing this, Mari frowned a little, not waiting for him to respond. “I heard your father is going to Italy for a fashion event?”

“Uh… yeah…” His whole demeanor dropped even further at the reminder, as well as his gaze. Damn it, now she’d made him feel bad! That was the opposite of what she was attempting to do. Eyes widening in her mistake, she held up a hand, unwittingly drawing his attention back up.

“Well, there’s plenty of space at my house if you want to stop by.”

“Really? I’ll have to do that sometime.” He stated, giving her a small faux smile. Marinette paused, frowning at both the false grin and the lack of understanding. Wow, she really couldn’t have worded that any worse, could she?

“Let me try that again.” She stated, causing him to look up in confusion as her raised hand curled to her chest. “What I mean is, I… I’d love it if you’d come and spend christmas with me and my family.”

Good. Clear and direct. Concise and to-the-point. And she’d managed not to stutter or sound stupid. She felt like she should get a gold star. Hell, Alya would probably give her one, if she could see this.At the thought, Mari’s eyes swept the upper landing, scanning for her beloved but nosy friend’s presence before returning her attention to the gorgeous boy before her.

“What? Marinette, I... I’m honored. It’s really thoughtful, but I can’t intrude on your time with your family like that.”

“Nonsense! We’d be happy to have you. The more the merrier.” She assured, feeling much more confident all of a sudden. Her hand reached out again of it’s own accord, resting lightly on his shoulder. Adrien glanced at the hand, his own fidgeting with his bookbag at the contact. Mari’s grin spread. “You don’t have to make a decision now, but… at least consider it?”

Seeing such an honest smile on her face, Adrien couldn’t help but turn a little red in the cheeks. The color didn’t escape Marinette’s notice, and her lips spread even further at the realization that _she_ had made _him_ blush for once.

“Well… okay. I’ll think about it. And, even if I don’t show up, thank you. The offer… really means a lot to me.”

Now it was Mari’s turn to blush. She wanted to look away, but resolutely kept her gentle gaze on his face, the hand on his shoulder and giving him a light squeeze before falling to settle over her purse. She felt Tikki shift inside and press against her hand, giving her an extra boost.

“Anything for a friend, after all!” Giving him final grin, she turned to the immense stairway. “Anyway, I gotta get going. See you soon!”

Mari started down the steps with a broad grin on her face. Not only had she held a decent conversation with Adrien, she’d actually managed to feel somewhat confident while speaking to him, even making him blush. Sure, she’d blushed too, but _she had made Adrien Agreste blush_. Not just anyone did that, from her experience. She had never thought she would see the day Adrien Agreste blushed in her presence. Because of something she had said. This had to be the best day ever. Excluding this christmas, if he showed. If he came, well, there was no gift her parents could get her that would top that. 

~~~~~~~

Adrien paused as Mari bounded off, watching her go. He’d never been invited to spend christmas with another family. Parties the week of the holiday, sure, but never the actual day. Granted, up until this year, he’d never had a friend to invite him. Was this normal? Everyone else made it sound like it was a family thing. And that’s how it had always been when his mother was alive. 

Watching her for another moment or two, Adrien snapped out of his dizzy revere, eyes widening at her retreating form. Hurrying after her, he reached out, tugging on her arm.

“Hang on.”


	3. I Guess it's Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari and Adrien take a walk, and Adrien recalls his christmas past.

“Hang on.” He asked gently, spooking the shorter girl. Mari squeaked at the sudden hand on her, stumbling onto the landing before the final flight of stairs. Adrien’s free hand came forward, instinctively steadying her with her other arm. Surprise could be read clearly on both their faces as their gazes met. Adrien saw her lips move, but for a moment, he couldn’t quite make out what she was saying.

“What?”

“What is it?” She repeated gently, amused grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. “You stopped me, remember?”

Adrien paused, face reddening again with that realization. 

“Oh, um… Well, I thought maybe I could… walk you home?” he offered, shocked at how nervous he was. He didn’t get nervous usually. Didn’t often shy away or appear at all timid. A bit quiet at times, but never really ‘timid’ and wow, were Marinette’s eyes always that blue?

The girl before him, so used to being in that position, picked up on it quickly. Giggling softly to herself, she cast a glance back at the chauffeur who stood beside the family car. 

“It’s fine. Besides, your ride is waiting.” She assured. Following her gaze, Adrien frowned, giving the Gorilla a glance before looking back to her.

“You live just across the street, don’t you? He can wait.” Adrien assured. Marinette glanced to either side, then back at Adrien. It was only then that the blonde noticed he was still holding Marinette, hands resting on her upper arms near her shoulders, where they had caught her as she stumbled. His hands popped away from her jacket sleeves immediately at the realization, slamming down to his sides as his face turned pink. Marinette, noting the tinge of color, pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle a giggle. Adrien turned even darker. Taking pity on him, Mari smiled, offering her arm. 

“In that case, I’d be delighted to have you walk me home, monseur Agreste.” 

Adrien looked at her in surprise, a new smile blooming on his face. He happily took the offered arm, giving his driver a signal telling him to wait. The Gorilla's eyes followed as they passed, but he waited patiently beside the car, watching them walk away.

Mari led Adrien by the arm, unable to stop smiling but somehow managing not to squeal. She was somewhere between life and death, but she wasn’ sure where. She had him by the arm like she was leading him to go dance or something. If Alya could see her now…. Hell, if Chloe could see her now. Ooh, she’d have a field day. Despite the slush that lined the street, she didn’t even feel the cold. 

“So, what do you do for christmas?”

“Hm?” Mari snapped out of her reviere, looking up at him in surprise.

“Your family. Do you have any traditions? Do any.... Activities?”

“Activities?” She asked, arching a brow at the phrasing. Adrien gave a snicker at her expression. 

“Yeah, you know. Things you do together for fun?”

Mari muffled a giggle of her own, pressing a hand to her lips. Adrien smiled fondly, unsurprised to realize just how cute her laugh was. He’d known, but he’d never really stopped to think too hard on it. 

“Hm… traditions, huh?” she hummed, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “Well, nothing that’s like, an ‘official’ tradition. My parents make a yule log together every single year, but there are a few things that happen more often than not. We usually spend christmas eve having dinner, and then we sit together in the living room for a while. We chat and tell jokes and stuff. Sometimes my dad will make up stories to tell. When I was younger…”

“Yeah?” Adrien urged when she trailed off, the girl looking almost whistfully at the bakery. Jerking at the voice, she looked at the blonde, giving him a smile before continuing.

“When I was younger, I would crawl out of bed after my parents tucked me in and hide halfway down the stairs. Usually my dad would dress up as Père Nöel to put gifts under the tree, but I remember one year, when I’d gone to bed earlier than usual. When I sat on the steps, I could see my parents. My dad hadn’t dressed up yet, so it was just them. They were dancing to christmas music on the radio.”

Mari recalled the scene with detailed fondness. She’d been ten, and had slipped halfway down the stairs as quietly as any ten-year-old could manage. The garland wrapped around the banister was barely enough to conceal her from view. Her parents stood in the middle of the living room, adoring smiles on their faces as they looked at each other, illuminated by the fairie lights hung around the room and on the christmas tree.

It was little moments like that when she realized just how crazy in love they were, and how lucky she was for that.

“That sounds nice.” Adrien smiled, looking up as Marinette gently tugged him to a stop. The walk was over far more quickly than he would have liked. 

“Um, this is me.” She stated, jerking her thumb at the building and giving him a sweeter smile. Though reluctant, the pair unwound their arms, Adrien taking a step back. Placing a hand on his heart, he gave her a shallow bow - nothing as deep as Chat would give, but Marinette couldn’t help but note the similarity in the action.

“Well, I’ll let you go then.” he hummed, standing straight again. Marinette nodded, giving a curtsy in return before pulling the door open. 

“Yeah. I hope you decide to come for dinner, at least. My parents always make way more food than we need.”

“I… might just take you up on that, then.” He replied softly. Marinette blushed lightly, giving him a final glance before disappearing inside. Adrien sighed, turning back for the school just as the car pulled up alongside the bakery. The gorilla got out, walking around and opening the door. Giving another sigh, more despondent than before, the model climbed into the car, buckling his seatbelt. Gazing out the window, he watched as they pulled away from the curb, eyes on the bakery as they drove away.

~~~~~~~

Adrien flopped on his bed with a groan, burying his face in his pillow as Plagg flew from his bag.

“I don’t get why you’re hesitating. You should go.” Plagg stated, heading for his cheese stash. Adrien let out another groan and flipped over.

“It’s not that simple, Plagg. It’s weird to just join another family for a holiday. Especially a big one like christmas.” He stated. The black kwami rolled his eyes, nibbling at his camembert with a sigh. 

“You humans like to make everything so complicated. She invited you, her parents want you there. It’s not like you’re bugging anyone by accepting an offer.”

Adrien rolled his eyes back, curling up on his bed and closing his eyes.

His father had refused to spend christmas at home since Adrien was ten - after his mother had disappeared. The last christmas they had spent together, all three of them, was practically ingrained on Adrien’s brain. 

After dinner, his mother had come up to tuck him into bed, and his father came in halfway through The Wooden Shoe Christmas. His dad voiced Père Nöel, turning his own voice deep and gruff for the role. They laughed and teased until they all dozed off, Adrien’s parents curled around him.  
He heard his pillow shift and felt Plagg wiping his face, the soft fur of his tiny paws coming away wet. He hadn’t even noticed he’d been crying.

“Hey, c’mon, kid. Quit it.” He urged. Adrien opened his eyes, meeting the concerned gaze of the tiny god. His paws smelled like camembert, but Adrien can’t bring himself to care too much. “You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay.”

Adrien gave him a smile, though it wasn't the easiest to dredge up. He moved a hand to gently pet Plagg’s head, and though indignant, the Kwami allow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, I'm thinking about writing a Coraline AU. I've watched the movie sixteen times since the first of the month and it's all I can think about. Would anyone be interested in reading that?


	4. Baby, It's Cold Outside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very cold outside. Freezing, actually. There's two feet of snow and it's still coming down.
> 
> Adrien stops by on christmas eve and ends up snowed in with the Dupain-Cheng family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna try to avoid using that song for a chapter title, but I'm a sucker for old tropes. 
> 
> I'm sorry this is so late! Overtime at work's been kicking my ass. I'll try to keep the next chapter down to three or four days after this update. Anywhoz, Enjoy!

Mari paused as she reached the foot of the stairs, cocking her head at the door. People had been popping by every so often to see if they were open, and it was her turn to deliver the bad news by pointing at the large Closed sign that hung in the window. But when she stepped forward, she could clearly see that no one was there. She went to the bakery door, supposing it was a false alarm, until there was another knock - this time from the back door. Adjusting her cardigan, started for the back, humming some christmas music. When she opened the door, she couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across her face.

“Adrien!”

Sure enough, there stood Adrien Agreste, in all his gorgeous, snow-dusted glory. She stepped aside, welcoming him into the bakery. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

“Yeah, me too.” He agreed with a smile, shrugging off his coat and shaking the snow free just outside the door. Locking it behind him, Mari blushed. Adrien stood before her in fitted jeans and a black sweater with some green embroidery around the wrists, looking every inch the model he was. Wrapped around his neck was the sky blue scarf she had put her heart and soul into several months earlier - Not that she’d admit to that now. 

“Here, let me take that.” She hummed, holding out a hand for his coat. He handed it over willingly and Marinette draped it over her arm, turning to the stairs before pausing and turning back. Her eyes narrowed and Adrien felt himself get hot under her scrutiny.

“Marinette? Is something wro-

And suddenly, she was ruffling his hair. His face went red and she giggled.

“You have snow in your hair.” She stated simply, taking her hand back and starting up the stairs, quietly grinning to herself over just how soft his hair was. Hell, she could barely believe she’d done that. Adrien probably thought she was a weirdo now. She heard a chuckle and glanced back as Adrien started following her up the stairs with a smile. Hiding a sigh of relief, she lead him upstairs and into the kitchen.

“Mom! Dad! Adrien’s here!” She called, hanging the coat in the closet. Adrien kicked his shoes off and set them beside the door near an assortment of the family’s shoes. Sabine was the first to spot him, wiping the chocolate frosting from her hands onto her apron before practically tackling the blonde in a surprisingly firm hug.

“Adrien, so good to see you! Merry christmas!” She greeted happily. Though she sighed at her mom’s overzealousness, watching Adrien hug her back brought a new smile to Marinette’s face.

“Merry christmas, madame Cheng.”

“Just Sabine to you, dear.” She smiled, releasing the boy to look up at him and pat his cheek. Tom came in from the living room, broad grin barely obscured by his moustache. 

“Glad you could come, Adrien!” He beamed, wrapping an arm around Adrien’s shoulder.

She wanted to scold her parents for being embarrassing, but the smile on Adrien’s face stopped her before she could open her mouth. Adrien greeted her father with the same fondness her mother had received before Sabine spoke up again. 

“Dinner will be ready soon. Why don’t you two head upstairs while we finish up.”

“Is there anything I can help with?” Adrien asked, earning even wider smiles from the Dupain-Chengs.

“Thank you, Adrien, but we have it handled. We appreciate the offer, though.” Tom assured, giving him a grin as he dusted a beautiful yule log with powdered sugar. Mouth practically watering at the sight, Adrien reluctantly turned for the stairs. Mari grinned, snagging a few croissants from the plate and giving her mother a not-so apologetic smile as she followed him up.

“Merry Christmas.” She chimed, handing over the bread and heading for her gaming console. Taking the offered pastry, Adrien leaned on the edge of her bed and watched her. 

“And a happy new year.” He grinned, tearing off one corner of the roll and popping it into his mouth. Giggling lightly, Marinette picked a case from her shelf and popped the disk into the player. Noting her movements, Adrien’s smile became a smirk. “Looking to get your butt kicked in UMS III?”

“Not quite.” she smiled, holding up the case so he could see. Adrien’s eyes widened and he almost dropped his croissant. “Surprise! My aunt sent it last week. She didn’t wrap it, so my parents let me have it early instead of making me wait for christmas.”

“Ultimate Mecha Strike Four?! How’d she even get this? It’s not supposed to come out until-”

“February, yeah. My aunt is marketing director for the company, so she got a free copy. But she’s not much of a gamer, so she sent it my way.” she smiled, handing him a controler. Adrien planted himself in a chair, Marinette following with a smile. And if she let him win a few rounds, well… he didn’t have to know.

~~~~~~~

“This is wonderful, you guys.” Adrien commented between bites, grinning around his food. Sabine chuckled, offering the basket of rolls when she noticed Adrien was missing his - already consumed a few minutes prior. He’d barely picked at his plate when they started, eating more like a bird than a teenage boy. But before too long, his plate was empty and he was going back for seconds. They were glad he was eating so much - Tom and Sabine worried about what kind of modeling diet his agent or father might have him on, and neither was too optimistic about it. 

“Glad you like it, sweetheart. You’re more than welcome to take some home with you when you go.”

“You sure that’d be okay?” he asked, swallowing and looking up.

“Absolutely! If you enjoy it that much, why not take some?”

“Thanks, ma- Sabine.” he corrected himself, earning a smile from the older woman. Marinette grinned, 

~~~~~~~

Settling in the living room after dinner, Adrien curled up on the couch beside Mari, watching Tom add fuel to their small fireplace. The room was decorated with seasonal knick knacks and some old Christmas cards they'd been sent. The whole ensemble made the already welcoming home even cozier, a stark separation from his own cold, sparsely decorated home. Their Christmas tree, though smaller than the faux one in the Agreste mansion, was covered in dated, home-made ornaments. He leaned in to look at one, smiling at the little picture of a much younger Mari in a pink shirt and and denim pinafore dress.

“H-here. This is for you.” Marinette stated, grabbing his attention. Adrien turned back to where Mari sat, holding out a simple white box with another soft blush on her face.

“What? Mari, you didn't have to get me anything.” Adrien responded gently, even as he took the package from her hands.

“Don’t worry, I didn't.” She assured, smiling softly as he pushed the paper back, lifting the light blue beanie from its previous spot. “It took a while to find the right color, but it should match your scarf.”

That was a lie. Not even a good lie. She'd had yarn left over from the scarf, so finding more wasn't much of an issue.

Adrien’s eyes widened as he ran his hands over the soft knit work. It was a perfect match. Almost too perfect. The blonde had to force himself to stay seated and not run to grab the scarf for comparison.

“I-if you don’t like it, I can make something else…”

“No, no! I love it!” He assured, eyes widening when he realized how long he’d been staring at the beanie. Smiling, he put a hand over Mari’s to calm her. “Really, it’s amazing. Thank you.”

Mari couldn’t help but flush at the contact, but gave him a smile in return, letting him know his reassurances were appreciated. Adrien smiled, taking his hand back to pull the hat over his head. Giggling at his eager expression, Marinette felt a small surge of courage, gently taking his hand back. His eyes widened and he blushed as well, free hand coming up to rub his neck as he gave her hand a light squeeze, a smile tugging at his mouth.

~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you won’t stay, Adrien?” Tom asked, giving him a gentle grin.

“No, I shouldn’t. Nathalie is expecting me to call for the car soon. But thank you for the offer.” He grinned, squeezing Sabine’s shoulder as he stood and shaking Tom’s hand firmly, “Thanks so much for having me, but I should really go home.”

“Oh, wow. Um… Adrien? I’m not sure you… can go home.” Marinette stated, looking out the window. Adrien looked up with a soft frown, following her to the sill. His eyes widened at the sight. 

Snow. Lots of it.

Not that there hadn’t been snow before, but there was certainly a lot more of it now. From where he sat, it looked like it was already starting to cover the windows of the shops across the street. Almost two feet’s worth. He didn’t think the city had seen this much snowfall in…. Well, ever.

“The plows won’t be through here until noon tomorrow.” Mari continued, biting her lip. The blonde paused, the small curve of his lips growing into a wide, beaming grin.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to stay then.” he hummed, giving Marinette a look that made her blush. When her parents high-fived behind them, her face turned even darker and Adrien burst out laughing, clutching the soft blue hat in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to the Coraline AU I mentioned, I've also been thinking about a fic where Gabriel remarries. Thoughts?


	5. All I Want for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of explaining is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four days. More than I'd have liked, but hey, it's better than three weeks, right? Next chapter will probably be the last, but I'm gonna start on that Coralline AU as soon as it's finished, so keep an eye on me. 
> 
> Enough chatter, enjoy!

Adrien curled up on the couch, smiling to himself as he listened to Sabine’s story about her younger years back in China. For the first time in three years, he felt at home. Because this, this is what home was meant to feel like. Laughing along with everyone when Sabine described her uncle, dancing madly around her childhood living room, he leaned over, shoulder brushing Marinette's.

“Thanks again for inviting me, Mari. This is great.” He murmured softly. Mari grinned, nudging him back playfully. 

“Thanks for coming.” She replied, giving him a wink that caused his face to turn candy cane red. She didn't know why she felt so at ease. Normally if she even considered speaking to him like that, or god forbid winking at him, she’d flat out drop dead. Maybe the prolonged exposure had been good for her after all.

Tikki was right. As usual.

When she'd told Alya what she'd done, her best friend began texting her nonstop. She'd texted Alya when Adrien had gotten there, but resolutely ignored her phone after that. Alya had been blowing up her phone ever since. She checked each time it vibrated, though she never responded, slowly depleting the battery. Her phone gave a beep despite being on silent, alerting her that it was about to die. Reluctantly, she stood, giving her family and their guest a smile.

“I have to plug my phone in. I'll be right back.” She stated, excusing herself and heading for the stairs. 

Adrien watched after her with a fond smile, but arched a brow when she grabbed a small slice of the Yule log before disappearing into her room.

~~~

“Tikki?” Marinette called softly. The tiny red kwami grinned as she flew out of the storage cubby in Marinette's desk, sitting on the plate as it was set down. 

“Thanks, Mari.” She smiled as her holder slipped off her cardigan and blouse, picking up the black and green shirt from the previous night. “So, did Adrien like his gift?”

“He loved it.” Mari grinned, pulling out her pigtails and digging out a pair of green shorts with tiny black paws all over them. 

“See? I told you.”

“I know you did. Thanks, Tikki.” She grinned, cupping her hands as Tikki floated over and wiped chocolate frosting and powdered sugar from her face. “And I'm sorry you can't come downstairs and hang out with me and my parents.”

“Don't worry about it. Better safe than sorry, and Adrien is pretty observant.” Tikki stated.

“I know.” Mari nodded in agreement. She'd told her parents about her identity two months earlier, with Tikki's blessing. Just in case her exploits as Ladybug ever ended with her in the hospital with no explanation. Better safe than sorry, indeed.

“Mari? I need to ask… you…”

Mari turned, Tikki still in hand, both of their eyes widening when they spotted Adrien peaking through her trapdoor, his own eyes locked on the Kwami seated on Marinette’s palm, licking chocolate from her paw, frozen mid-lick. Before any of them had time to panic, a tiny black thing shot up from the back of Adrien's collar.

“Tikki?”

“Plagg?!” Mari’s kwami squeaked, finally cleaning off the last of the frosting as both kwamis moved forward to meet in the middle. 

Adrien tore his eyes away from the joyful reunion to look at Mari, because the tiny creature talking to Plagg was quite obviously a ladybug patterned kwami, and if she was here…

Mari was having a similar chrisis, seeing the black-furred, green-eyed, cat-ear-and-tail-having creature that Tikki was currently spinning around the room like she knew them, who had just been hiding on Adrien. And the possibility that she was furiously denying in her head wasn't helped by the fact that Adrien was holding his hat and scarf, two very similar items from, in his mind, two wildly different people. Admittedly, not her main concern at this moment, but certainly one that existed in the back of her head.

“Ladybug?” Adrien spoke first, softly, the tiniest bit of awe in his voice. Mari looked to him, rubbing her arm self-consciously. Amazingly, this was the most nervous she'd been since he'd gotten there. 

“Um…”

“... My Lady?” He asked again to retrieve her attention, more tentative than the first time he'd asked. She cleared her throat, forcing herself to look up and give him a nervous smile. 

“Hey, Chat.” she greeted. The blonde gave a disbelieving chuckle, leaving the hat and scarf on the floor as he finished climbing the stairs. Mari hugged herself, anticipating an apology, or a hand on her shoulder. Instead, her eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her. She let out a squeak of surprise when she was suddenly pressed up against his chest, though she was far from upset by the situation.

“I'm glad it's you, Mari.” He hummed, resting his chin on her head. She blushed dark, afraid that he might feel the heat of it radiating from her skin. After a moment she brushed it aside. She'd hugged Chat before, and if Adrien was really her pun-spewing partner, she could handle it. Her arms came up automatically, pulling him just a little tighter to her. 

“Same to you, Chatton.”

A tiny voice cleared their throat and the pair looked up, Marinette careful not to smuck her head on Adrien’s chin. Tikki floated forward, offering a paw.

“Pleasure to meet you properly, Adrien.” Tikki greeted pleasantly. 

“Oh, right! Tikki, Adrien. Adrien, this is Tikki, the ladybug kwami.” Mari introduced. Adrien chuckled, keeping one arm around Marinette’s waist as he reached up gently shake hands with her. 

Nice to meet you too, Tikki. Marinette, this is…” he looked up, spotting Plagg on Marinette's desk, polishing off the remaining cake Tikki had left. Plagg noticed everyone staring and floated over, not even having the decency to look ashamed.

“This is Plagg.” Adrien finished, rolling his eyes. Mari giggled and gave Plagg her hand when he gestured for it, the kwami placing a tiny kiss on her knuckle.

“Pleased to meet you.” He greeted with a grin, earning a glare from Adrien.

“Such a gentleman.” Mari grinned, giving her partner a sideways glance.

“Not usually. You should see him on a normal basis.”

“I resent that.” Plagg stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Mari laughed, Adrien turning to look at her with a fond smile. Mari looked back up at him and he felt his heart stop. Since when were her lashes that long?

“I'm glad it was you, too, Adrien.” She admitted, causing him to blush instead. Mari laughed, feeling a small surge of pride when she saw the color, and finally released him. Deciding to turn the conversation before things got awkward, she continued right into the less important but still pressing matter. “Anyway, you needed to ask me something?” 

Adrien looked confused for a moment before glancing back at the trap door, spotting the scarf and hat where he’d dropped them. Retrieving the knitted accessories, he held them out.

“I noticed it when I opened yours, but they look really similar, don’t you think?”

“Well, that was the point. I wanted them to match so you could wear them together.” she states simply, carding a finger through her hair. Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but the similarity is uncanny. I'm no Gabriel Agreste, but I know advanced knitwork when I see it.” He added, arching a brow. Marinette blushed again under his gaze as he leaned down to look at her. Voice going soft, he asked gently, “Why didn't you tell me you made the scarf?”

Mari sighed in resignation, shrugging lightly.

“You looked so happy when you thought it was from your father. I didn't want to ruin it for you.” She admitted. Adrien scoffed affectionately, smiling as he pulled her back into another hug.

“You're sweet. See, this is why I like you.” He hummed. Mari was quicker to return the affection this time, letting herself enjoy being close to him. 

“Really? I thought you liked me because I'm a badass, butt-kicking superhero.” she teased. Adrien laughed so hard he hunched over, pressing his forehead to her shoulder for support.

“I do.” He admitted, straightening out as he calmed and giving her one of his gorgeous smiles - the real one, not one of his fake model ones. “But I also like you because you're a generous, considerate friend. I'm lucky to have you, my lady.” He grinned, lips curling into a Cheshire cat grin when he continued. “It doesn't hurt that you're cute on top of all that.”

It was Mari's turn to duck into Adrien's shoulder, though it was more to hide her cherry-red blush than to support any laughter.

“Can you stop being perfect for like, five minutes? Seriously, you call me sweet, meanwhile I'm over here getting diabetes just talking to you.”

Adrien laughed again, grinning down at her until she finally returned his gaze, the whole world slowing down for just a moment. Jade green on lapis lazuli, gemstones in the eyes of two people just realizing how precious they were to one another, as well as how close they were. Marinette's lips parted, and Adrien's gaze darted down to catch the movement.

“Adrien, I…”

“Marinette? Adrien? You two alright up there?”

Mari groaned softly as her father's voice cut through the moment, smirking to herself as she looked down.

“Yeah, dad, we'll be down in a sec.” she called back, shaking her head as she finally released her partner. “C'mon, chatton, before they assume we've eloped.”

Adrien released her, opening the trapdoor and giving a low bow.

“After you, my lady.” He insisted, internally fist-pumping when she curtsied in return, holding the bottom of her baggy shirt delicately in her fingers. With a smirk, he added, “Nice pyjamas, by the way.”

Rolling her eyes, Mari started down the stairs, Adrien following after her. 

“Sorry about the wait. Adrien was just-”

“Wait.” Tom stopped her from where he sat on the couch. Mari frowned, hearing Adrien stop on the step above her. With a grin of his own, Tom pointed above them. Mari's eyes went wide, understanding what her father had done without even looking. But she did it anyway, slowly tilting her head up until she spotted the mistletoe pinned above the stairway. She glanced at Adrien, who was already looking at her and giving a reassuring smile. 

“Well, it is tradition, right princess?” He asked gently. Her mother giggled at the nickname and Mari turned to shoot her a glare, but it quickly faded when Adrien gently turned her chin, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips.

It was meant to be quick, anyway. 

As soon as their lips made contact, Marinette melted, arms coming up to drape around his neck. The step he stood on gave him some extra height, forcing her to basically hang from him. His free hand slid into her loose hair, carding through her dark locks.

The moment was over the second her father cat-called from across the room. Adrien laughed again as Marinette shouted at Tom and Sabine slapped his shoulder.


	6. Silent Night/Joy to the Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowfall under streetlights and last minute gifts. Plus, the moment you all knew was coming but waited for anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I suppose now that it's closer to christmas, I feel a bit less weird posting this, tho. This will be the last chapter, but I hope you'll check out my other fics! I've got a lot more planned for the fandom, so keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> Now without further ado, let's wrap this up!

Later that night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Adrien sat up on the Dupain-Chengs couch, watching the snow fall. They must have about three feet by now, and it was still coming down.

It was still sinking in that, after all this time, he'd only just realised that Mari was Ladybug. It made perfect sense, and if anyone found out how long it had taken him, they'd probably think him an idiot. She was kind, honest, hardworking and trustworthy. Not to mention funny and clever, especially when he was around her as Chat Noir. She had been more at ease with his alter ego, for whatever reason, so he had gotten close to her as Chat in ways Adrien never could. Well, not until now, at least.

There was a creak from the stairs and Adrien's head whipped up, spotting Marinette hovering on the last step. She seemed to have frozen at the loud creak, staring at him like a deer in headlights.

“Couldn't sleep?” He asked softly, breaking the tension. Finally lowering herself to the floor, Mari gave a nod and walked over to him.

“Tikki and Plagg are catching up. For such little things, they're much louder than they realize.” She hummed, sitting on the open space on the couch. They sat like that for a while, watching the snowfall in comfortable silence. 

“So you're my lady.” Adrien finally broke it, causing Marinette to look up at him with a soft smile. 

“And you're my kitten.” She agreed, biting the edge of her lip. Adrien blushed a little bit at that, glancing down. He didn’t look when Marinette leaned on him, her cheek resting lightly on his shoulder, but his face did turn a brilliant shade of red. 

They sat like that for a while, watching the last of the snow fall. Biting his lip, Adrien considered what he should say. If anyone contended in his heart for Ladybug, it had been Marinette. And finding out they were one and the same, well… be it far from him to pass up an opportunity like this one.

“Um… Marinette?”

“Mmn?” She hummed sleepily. He looked down, seeing her eyes had drifted closed. She was so tired and so relaxed, she had nearly fallen asleep on his shoulder. With a gentle sigh, he wrapped an arom around her shoulders, tucking her close.

“Ah, nevermind. I’ll tell you in the morning.” he assured, grinning lightly at the way her face heated up when he held her. 

“Okay.” She nodded slightly, smiling the tiniest, most pleased smile he’d ever seen her wear. With a grin of his own, he rested his cheek on her head, gently rubbing her arm until he dozed off as well.

~~~~~~~

“Merry Christmas!”

The shouts jolted Adrien from sleep, forcing him to sit up from where he’d slumped against the couch. Marinette grinned as she carried in two plates, handing Adrien one before settling beside him with her own.

“Morning already?” he asked tiredly, looking down at his plate. The eggs, bacon, and toast were simpler than what he was used to. Not that he would ever complain, or even had reason to. It took him a moment to notice the food had been arranged into a delicious smiley face, which made him chuckle softly to himself. 

“Mhm. Breakfast first, then presents.” Sabine stated, carrying two plates in as well and setting one on the table. Adrien paused in confusion until he noticed Tom walking down the stairs, holding two lumps gingerly in his hands. At the smell of food, Plagg was up in an instant, racing toward the plate on the table. Adrien was glad he hadn’t started eating, else he might have choked. He looked desperately to Mari for an explanation, but Tom noticed his expression first.

“We’ve known about Ladybug for a few months now. It didn’t take us long to figure it out.” he shrugged, settling Tikki beside the plate so she could eat something before Plagg devoured everything.

“They saw Plagg on my dresser this morning.” Mari added, rolling her eyes lightly. Adrien paused, tentative. But then, it wasn’t like there was much he could do at this point. Besides, if he trusted anyone (Besides Ladybug) with his secret identity, it was Mari’s family. Smiling softly to himself, he began to eat. Somehow, the already friendly home seemed even more welcoming now, with this total acceptance. He knew there was no way his father would ever be so calm about that particular discovery. 

As breakfast finished, Sabine stood, picking a few gifts from beneath the tree, passing her husband and daughter each one. A beat passed, each tearing into their presents. Adrien smiled, not noticing at first when Sabine held one out for him, too. 

“What? Sabine, you didn’t have to get me anything.” He stated, catching the gift as she dropped it into his lap.

“Well, I did, so open it up.” She ordered with a grin, sitting back in her recliner. He glanced over at Tom and Mari, grinning again when he saw Tom admiring a new set of mixing bowls and measuring cups and Mari gushing about some new sewing patterns she had wanted. Gently ripping open the paper, he cautiously pulled his own gift open. Adrien ran his fingers over the paperback cover, biting his lip as he flipped through the pages of music. “Marinette mentioned a time or two that you play the piano. Though these might be a bit too easy for you-” 

“I love it.” he stated, holding the booklet of sheet music to his chest, beaming at Sabine. “Really, thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, honey. I’m glad you like it.” She grinned. Adrien preened a tiny bit at the pet name, biting his lip as Tom stood this time, pulling another set of gifts from the tree. And again, he was surprised when he received one along with Mari and Sabine. He thanked Tom, insisting that he didn’t need anything else, but when the bulkier man insisted, Adrien relented and opened the paper. His eyes widened at the box of macarons in his hands, the bright assortment of colors nearly blinding him. Adrien thanked Tom profusely, eating one before steeling himself, wanting to save the rest. Though, he did have to bat Plagg away from sneaking one.

Marinette walked to the tree next. She handed her parents matching boxes, and even placed two small boxes on the coffee table for Plagg and Tikki. But Adrien was even more shocked when she pulled out a fifth package. 

“But you already gave me your gift.” he stated as she placed the large box in his lap. 

“Maybe, but I haven’t given Chat Noir his.” she replied with a smile. Adrien blushed lightly at that, glancing up to admire the handiwork on the matching aprons her parents now held, black with hand embroidered gold lettering that matched the signs out front spelling out their names. Adrien looked to his own box, then to Marinette, who watched him expectantly. With a small sigh of resignation, he tore away the paper, popping open the box. He paused, perfectly shocked for a moment, before pulling the big black thing from the box.

He recognized Marinette’s handiwork in a second, though that was the least surprising thing about it. The outside was dark black nylon, but he could feel something more durable inside. Probably not bulletproof, but something that could take a hit. The lining was soft and velvety, though not as heavy as fleece. Slipping the jacket on, he zipped it up, grinning lightly as he struck a pose. It was a perfect replica of his Chat Noir suit; just as form-fitting, but a bit thicker and much warmer. Mari’s parents laughed and clapped as he struck several more exaggerated poses. Looking down at Mari, his eyes glimmered. 

“It’s perfect. I absolutely love it.” He told her. Mari met his smile with one of her own, each dazzling the other beyond words.

“Glad to hear it, chaton.” She replied. He held his fist out, and she happily returned the motion. Tom stood, gathering up the breakfast plates as Sabine, Adrien and Mari gathered up the wrapping paper, shoving it all in a garbage bag before settling again. Mari brought her game console downstairs and they hooked up the controllers, Sabine watching as Mari whupped Adrien and Tom’s asses to them in Ultimate Mecha Strike Four. 

~~~

When they heard the plows go through the streets, Adrien insisted on heading home. He’d imposed on them long enough, as far as he was concerned. All of them insisted he was more than welcome to stay, but they knew Nathalie would probably have his head for not calling last night before the snowfall.

So, reluctantly, they let him call for the car.

He was told to be ready in fifteen minutes, and Tom and Sabine took the time to load him up with as many leftovers as he could hide in the box beneath his new jacket.

As they watched the black vehicle pull up front, Adrien sighed, picking up the box with his gifts. 

“Why don’t I walk you down?” Mari offered. Adrien smiled and nodded, mouth too full of chocolate croissant to answer. She led him down the stairs, sighing in relief to see that one of their neighbors had taken it upon themselves to shovel the sidewalk. Mari held the door open for him, giving him a final smile.

“Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for having me.” He replied, readjusting the box. “I just feel a little bad. You guys got me all these great gifts and I don’t have anything for any of you.” He added, biting his lip. Marinette shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Nonsense. Just having you over was better than any present you could’ve bought.” She assured him. Adrien bit his lip. He was already planning things he could get them before he saw them next, but he nodded anyway. 

“Anyway, I’d better get going.” He stated. Mari nodded, sad to see him go.

“Yeah. I guess I’ll see you in school.” 

“See you then.” He agreed, turning and heading for the car, dragging his feet slightly the whole way. Setting the box down on the seat, he paused, turning to where Mari was about to relock the bakery door.

“Hey, Marinette.” He called. Mari looked up to see him walking back over. Confused, she opened the door. Maybe he’d forgotten something?

“Yeah?”

“I, uh…” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I’m hanging out with Nino tomorrow, but I was wondering, um.. Would you…. Would you wanna go out the day after?”

Adrien looked at her nervously as Mari slowly registered what Adrien had just asked.

“Um, nevermind, it was stupid, I-”

“No, not stupid! Furthest thing from stupid!” She cut him off, trying to put words in the right order before they had the chance to leave her mouth. “I-I would love! To go out with you!” 

“Really?” He asked, surprise all over his face. Mari nearly laughed.

“Yes, absolutely. I’ll, uh, text you so we can figure out the details?” She bit her lip, admiring the brilliant smile on Adrien’s face.

“Uh, yeah. That, that’d be great.” He nodded, looking back as the Gorilla cleared his throat. Adrien took a step toward the car before turning back to Mari, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her cheek. “Talk to you later, my lady.”

And with that, he walked away, slipping into the car with the most beautiful smile on his face. Mari closed the bakery door, giggling when she saw him fist-pump through the tinted car window. When the car pulled away, she threw both fists in the air, beaming to herself.

There was no gift on earth that could beat this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO! The first chapter of that stepmom fic I mentioned is UP! Title is 'She Didn't Have to Be' if you want to check it out!


End file.
